


Watch Me

by KandiSheek



Series: Cap/IM Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Cap_Ironman Bingo 2020, Dom/sub Undertones, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Drawing, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fantasizing, Female Tony Stark, Finger Sucking, Genderbending, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, very subtle ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Toni finds out that Steve likes to draw nude pictures of her. She decides to give him some more inspiration.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cap/IM Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911595
Comments: 24
Kudos: 209





	Watch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober is over but I'm still writing porn. Le sigh.
> 
> This is the fill for my "AU: genderswap" square for the Cap/IM bingo. I hope you enjoy Toni and Steve getting it on. Thanks for reading!

“Okay, I give. Nat tricked me. What the fuck is this shit?”

Toni looked over at Steve in mock outrage, but he only responded with a distracted hum as his pen kept gliding across the page. She wasn't deterred, gesturing at the TV with a scowl.

“Who the fuck dips their axes in fish, seriously? I swear to god, I'll make her watch Antichrist and tell her it's a fucking comedy!”

Steve nodded, clearly not paying attention even as another fight broke out on screen. Toni crossed her arms over her chest with a huff as she fell back against the couch, glaring mulishly at the TV. It wasn't a _bad_ movie, not at all, but it was one of those that rankled her with its plot holes and bullshit science and it just – made Steve pull out his sketchbook instead of watching it with her. Which sucked.

She blew her hair out of her face, glancing at Steve from the corner of her eye. He was still drawing with that adorably focused furrow in his brow that always made her feel things she definitely shouldn't. She sighed.

“At least the main guy looks like you. Makes it bearable.”

Steve's lips pulled up in a small smile. “Does he?”

“Yeah.” She stretched, groaning under her breath when her bones cracked pleasantly. “Maybe you should grow a beard. Suits him fine.”

“You have a weird obsession with beards,” Steve said and Toni rolled her eyes.

“What, liking well groomed men is a crime now?” She propped her chin up on one hand as she kept watching Steve draw, the movie forgotten for now. “If I was a guy I'd have a magnificent beard.”

“Women can have beards too, you know?”

Toni sighed. “Alas, I have not been blessed that way.”

Steve chuckled as he rolled his head side to side, probably a little stiff from all the sitting. Toni tried and failed not to notice how biteable his neck looked. “I don't think I could pull off a beard.”

“Wanna bet?” she asked and he laughed, his eyes twinkling with fondness when he finally looked at her.

“Is that a challenge?”

“Want me to make it one?” she asked, feeling warm now that she finally had his attention – only for him to turn away again. She bit down on her lip before it could twist into a pout.

“No, thanks. I don't think a beard would go well with my cowl.”

Toni wrinkled her nose. “You should get rid of that thing anyway. If you would just –“

“I don't need more face shielding, Toni,” Steve said for what was probably the hundredth time. “But thank you for offering.”

Damn him and his good manners. “Yeah, yeah. Just a thought.”

She turned back to the screen as Steve's pen started scratching over the paper again, much more quickly now. Toni very subtly tried to get a glimpse of his drawing, but Steve held it angled away from her, propped up on one of his thighs. Right as an explosion went off on screen Steve sighed and stood up, closing his sketchbook and putting it down on the table.

“I'll go make some coffee. Do you want any?”

“Is that a question?” Toni asked with a raised eyebrow and Steve chuckled as he walked off.

“I'll make it a decaf.”

“Don't you dare!” Toni called after him, her lips tugging up involuntarily at the sound of his laughter. She turned back to the movie but as she settled back on the cushions her eyes fell on Steve's sketchbook, lying innocently on the table in front of her.

She shouldn't. She really shouldn't.

But oh, was she gonna.

Toni snatched up the book before she could think twice about it, casting a quick glance over her shoulder to see if Steve was still occupied before she flipped it open somewhere in the middle.

The page was filled with sketches, big and small, of random objects strewn around the kitchen. Toni clucked her tongue, flipping to the next spread that – to her surprise – was of DUM-E, the details on his claw so life-like that she could've used it as a technical drawing.

There were a lot of studies like this, of Toni's equipment and tools, of her workspace and furniture. Maybe this was the reason why Steve liked to spend so much time in the workshop. The thought was vaguely disappointing.

She was a little surprised when she flipped the page and found Clint's face staring back at her from various angles, some close-ups of his arms holding a bow right underneath. Thumbing through the pages revealed studies of all of them, detailing their fighting styles and moves. Toni couldn't suppress a smile when she got to the Iron Man ones, the armor zipping across the page in stunning detail.

But there were no sketches of her. Toni frowned, flipping through the pages more quickly to see if she could –

“Here you go, I got – _No!”_

She startled when the book was suddenly ripped out of her hands, looking up at Steve –

Whose face was entirely red.

“Why would – why –“ he stammered, still holding two coffee cups in one hand, and Toni felt ashamed to be caught snooping for a split second, but –

“Oh.” She could feel a smirk spread on her face when she realized why Steve was looking at her like that. “My my, Captain. Do you have nudes in there?”

The way he clutched the book to his chest was a dead giveaway even though Steve quickly turned away to put down the coffee cups, the back of his neck just as red as his face. “No. I don't.”

“Oh really?” she asked smugly, slowly getting out of her seat. Steve looked at her like a deer in the headlights. “Then you wouldn't mind showing me more sketches, would you? I really liked the ones I saw.”

Steve's face went impossibly redder as he took a step back, shaking his head. “No, I, uh. That's – I don't do that.”

“Yeah? Why not?”

Steve's eyes darted around the room as if he was searching for an answer. “I – I don't. Like. To show people.”

Toni's eyes narrowed. “You showed me some sketches just last week.”

“Yeah, but they weren't –“ Steve cut himself off, apparently realizing the trap he'd just walked in, and Toni grinned.

“Naughty?” she asked and Steve stumbled back as she advanced on him. “Come on, just one peek. I won't tell anyone.”

Steve looked away, clearing his throat, and Toni saw her chance.

She pounced, reaching for the sketchbook, but Steve's reflexes were faster, holding it up over his head as he grabbed her shoulder with his other hand to push her back. Toni turned in his grip, pushing forward until she was tucked against his chest, wrapping one arm around his neck and standing up on her tippy toes –

“Toni!” Steve said right next to her ear but she ignored him, jumping up to try and grab the book but – dammit, it was still out of reach –

Steve pulled her back by the shoulder, but since her arm was still around his neck she dragged him with her –

And planted his face into her boobs.

For a second they both froze in shock. Then Steve started stammering apologies, his voice almost panicked as he tried to push back –

And Toni grabbed the book out of his slack grip, bouncing backwards out of his reach.

“Victory!” she crowed, flipping the book open on a random page –

And stared.

“Um,” she said and Steve stopped dead in his tracks, making a punched out noise when he apparently saw what page she was on. And fuck, what a sight it was.

It was... her. Or a glorified version of her, draped luxuriously over a table, her arc reactor throwing her face into sharp relief. Steve had positioned her in such a way that her crotch was hidden behind the curve of her hip, but her breasts were on full display, round and almost disturbingly accurate. She didn't remember Steve ever seeing her naked, but...

Wow. Apparently Steve was paying closer attention than she thought.

“I'm sorry.”

She looked up at Steve who was staring at the floor with a bright red face, his shoulders hunched like he was expecting a blow.

“I didn't... I never meant for you to see, I –“ Steve swallowed heavily. “I should have never drawn you that way in the first place. I'm so sorry.”

“No, it's...” Toni looked back at the drawing, feeling warm in the face when she realized that this... this _goddess_ version of herself, that looked so untouchable and sexy and beautiful... _that_ was how Steve saw her.

Huh.

“I won't do it again,” Steve swore, sounding almost a little desperate as he held his arms up defensively. “I – fuck, I'm so sorry, Toni, I –“

“No, it's okay,” she said absently as she flipped the page, seeing a double page spread of hand studies – _her_ hands, she realized when she noticed the tiny scar on the side of the thumb. The attention to detail was stunning. “Really. These are...” She swallowed as she flipped to the next page, eyes going wide when she saw what it was. “Uh...”

She flinched when the book suddenly slammed shut as Steve ripped it out of her hands, breathing heavily as he stared at her like a rabbit might stare at a wolf.

“I'm so sorry,” he said miserably and Toni blinked, looking down at her now empty hands as she processed what she'd just seen.

Steve had drawn her sitting in an armchair. _Steve's_ armchair, she noticed as she looked to her left. Her legs had been spread wide over the armrests, one hand clutching her breast and the other disappearing between her thighs. Her eyes had been half-lidded, mouth tilted up in a smirk that Toni recognized from videos of her in the armor, the way she looked after a job well done, when she was punch-drunk on victory.

Steve had drawn her _masturbating._

“Um...” she said and Steve flinched, taking several steps back.

“I'll go,” he said quickly, already turning to leave. “I'll burn it, I'm sorry, you won't ever have to –“

“Stop!” Steve froze and Toni swallowed heavily, shifting her weight. “This is your apartment, idiot. You don't have to go.”

Steve turned back around slowly, his eyes wary in a way that didn't quite hide the fear underneath. “Toni, I –“

“Movie's not over.” She nodded at the TV as she sat down on the couch again, her back almost painfully straight. “You want to finish your drawing, right? Sit down.”

Steve stared at her incredulously before he obeyed, dropping heavily into his armchair. The armchair that he'd drawn her in –

Toni shook her head, consciously relaxing into the couch cushions. “It's no big deal, really. I'm hot, you're young, it's understandable.”

Steve clutched his sketchbook even tighter to his chest, shoulders curling in. “It's disgusting. You're my friend, I shouldn't have –“

“Hey.” Toni frowned. “You saying I'm disgusting?”

“What? No! I –“

“Then you drawing me isn't disgusting either. Chill out, okay? I'm not mad.” That finally seemed to release some of the tension in Steve's shoulders, so Toni continued. “Besides, I like the sketches. You're really good.”

“Thank you,” Steve said in a small voice and Toni turned back to the TV, ignoring the way her heart tried to pound right out of her chest. She could barely concentrate on the screen and Steve seemed to be in the same boat, his leg jumping where he was nervously tapping his foot on the floor.

Try as she might Toni couldn't keep her mind from circling back to that picture, to the way Steve had positioned her on the page, put her on display for whoever might lay eyes on his sketchbook. It didn't make any sense. Steve had never once made a move on her, barely even tolerated her in the beginning. But in the light of this discovery she probably had to reevaluate her assumption that Steve wasn't as interested in her as she was in him. The evidence really spoke for itself.

Steve had imagined her getting off. He'd sat in his room alone and turned her into a fantasy, stroke by stroke with his pencil. Had he jerked off when he was done? Did he pull out his sketchbook sometimes so he could look at his creations and imagine her fucking herself as he took his cock in hand and –

Toni bit her lips, pressing her thighs together when she felt the wetness gathering down there, probably soaking her panties already. Fuck, she'd always thought that Steve was hot, but the thought of Steve getting off on _her_ –

...Did it really have to stay just in their heads?

She glanced at Steve from the corner of her eye, getting stuck on his incredible side profile, his strong jawbone that was clenching as he apparently gritted his teeth. He looked just about as restless as she felt and – oh, fuck it, Toni had done a lot more reckless things with much higher stakes. She could do this.

Toni took a deep breath before she brought her hand down, rubbing her fingertips very lightly along the waistband of her sweatpants. At the edge of her vision she saw Steve go very still, so still it almost looked as though he'd stopped breathing for a second. Emboldened by his response she spread her legs, just a little, sliding down the cushions another inch to get more comfortable.

She could feel Steve's eyes on her as she played with the hem of her shirt, sliding it up just enough to reveal a sliver of her flat stomach, running her fingers along the line of flesh. Goosebumps rose on her arms and she could hear Steve's sharp intake of breath when she pushed her hand up even further, taking her shirt with it.

“Good movie, huh?” she said conversationally and Steve gulped audibly, his eyes snapping away from her to the screen.

“Yeah, uh. Really good.”

Toni brought her hand up until she was cupping her breast under the shirt and Steve gave up all pretense of watching the movie, turning his head to look at her. She returned his gaze evenly, tugging her shirt up to reveal where she was touching herself. Steve's breathing hitched.

“Okay?” she asked and his Adam's apple bobbed as he nodded, eyes burning into hers with an intensity that made her pussy throb. She could feel wet heat gathering between her thighs when his gaze traveled down to her breast and lingered almost hungrily as he got to his feet –

“Sit down,” she said sharply and he immediately dropped back into his seat, eyes wide as he looked at her. Toni lifted her legs up onto the couch, leaning against the armrest so she was facing Steve, her legs spread as wide as she could to give him a better view. His eyes went dark and Toni smirked, feeling more confident with every second.

“Watch me.”

Steve's nostrils widened as he took a sharp breath before he nodded, his fists clenched tightly in his lap. He was already hard, his sweatpants doing nothing to hide the shape of his impressive erection, tenting them obscenely, and Toni felt desire punch her in the gut at the sight. Fuck, she wanted to suck him.

But that wasn't part of the fantasy.

She tugged her shirt off in one go, not bothering to make it sexy before she pushed her pants down, leaving her only in her comfortable underwear. Not the attire she would've chosen if she'd planned this, but Steve didn't seem to mind, his body dead tense where he was sitting, tilted towards her as if he wanted to get closer.

She took a deep breath before she brought her free hand down to her stomach, drawing circles into the sensitive skin just above her vulva. Steve's eyes were fixated on her fingers, following the motion as she pushed her fingertips just under the soft material of her panties, caressing her lips with feather-light touches.

She carefully didn't look at Steve as she brought her fingers up to her mouth and sucked on them, pushing her tongue through the gaps to get them thoroughly wet. The breathless noise Steve made was – _fuck_ , she was so wet already, she probably wouldn't even need the extra spit. But still, better safe than sorry.

She made a show of pulling them out, sweeping her tongue around her fingertips one last time to keep them nice and shiny. Steve's eyes felt like brands on her skin when she pushed her panties down past her knees and rubbed her fingers between her lips, a small groan escaping her at the friction on her clit. She heard Steve suck in a breath.

“Toni,” he said quietly but she ignored him as she closed her eyes, slipping down the couch a bit so she could reach more easily –

And slipped a finger inside.

She just left it there for a second, enjoying the velvety heat of herself before she pushed in further, crooking a finger and –

Oh yeah.

Toni moaned as she pushed back on her finger before she slid a second one in, her hips twisting to get the right angle. The pads of her fingers were just rough enough to give her the friction she needed, pushed right up against that spot that made her feel as if hot liquid was being poured into her stomach, lighting her up from the inside.

She wetted the fingers of her free hand quickly, licking them a couple times before she brought them down and rubbed her clit between two fingers, keeping the pressure as light as she could. It still felt like too much too soon, so she brought her fingers higher, pressing down on it from the outside as she moved her hips in tiny circles and – oh fuck yeah, that was it.

Steve was panting audibly now and Toni lazily rolled her head up to look at him. Her thighs clenched at the look in his eyes, dark and almost hungry as he followed the motions of her hands, his whole body strung tight. His cock twitched visibly in his pants when he noticed her looking, throat bobbing as he swallowed heavily.

“Toni –“ he said again, his hands clutching at his armchair so tightly that it looked painful. He didn't touch himself though. And Toni –

Fuck, she wanted to see it.

“Get yourself out,” she said hoarsely and Steve's eyes widened as his breathing hitched. “If you want. You can touch yourself.”

Steve didn't move for a long moment, but then he slowly reached for his fly, unbuttoning it just enough to get his cock out through the flap. It was flushed red and so hard that it stood straight up from his lap, the vein on the underside thick and swollen. Toni wanted to lick it.

Instead she hooked her fingers inside her, eyes rolling shut at the pleasure as she rode her hand, undulating against the cushions. She flattened her other hand to rub circles into her clit, gentle at first and then harder until she found that perfect pressure that stoked the heat low in her gut with every stroke.

“Oh fuck,” she breathed and a sudden groan from Steve made her look up to find him jerking off furiously, his hand a blur on his cock as he stared at her pussy like someone else might stare at a piece of meat –

“Stop.”

She had no idea where that came from but Steve obeyed anyway, his chest heaving as his eyes snapped up to her face almost desperately.

“What –“ He choked on his words when she sat up, shifting until she could get her knees under her and grab one of his pillows.

“Are these washable?” she asked and he nodded, clearly not quite understanding where she was going with this until she shoved it between her legs and sat down, kneading the pillow so it sat right where she wanted it. She looked up when Steve groaned, long and loud, and found him biting his fist as he stared at her, his cock straining in the open air. He looked so fucking turned on that it made Toni's chest swell with pride – and arousal because Jesus _fuck_ , Steve was a vision like this.

“Yes?” she asked and Steve nodded frantically, looking a little like he was going out of his mind. Which... yeah. Toni could relate.

Her first few thrusts were a little awkward. But then she found just the right friction, pushing one hand into the pillow from the side so it was firm enough for her to get off on it. She quickly sped up, too impatient to make it last as that familiar heat burned in her belly, spreading quickly all the way down to her toes as the friction turned smoother the wetter she got.

It didn't take long before she felt the plateau she was on finally break, pleasure ratcheting up inside her with every thrust. She rode that wave for as long as she could before her thighs started cramping and she stopped for a moment, catching her breath as her orgasm slipped out of reach again.

The slick sounds from the other end of the couch made her look up to find Steve stroking his cock again, slower this time, like he wanted to draw this out. His eyes were half-lidded, back still ramrod straight as he watched her, his gaze firmly fixed on her bouncing breasts. Toni followed his line of sight, a small smile tugging on her lips when she reached back and unclasped her bra, pushing the straps off her shoulders.

Steve took a sharp breath when she grabbed one of her breasts, kneading it carefully as she started thrusting against the pillow again. His hand sped up in time with her breathing, stripping his cock mercilessly as she felt herself getting closer and closer –

She didn't reach it this time either, stopping again when the pleasure ebbed, and Steve whined low in his throat as he stopped too, looking up at her almost pleadingly.

“Toni,” he said, like it was the only word he remembered, and Toni breathed out heavily, closing her eyes so she could concentrate on her orgasm. It only took a few thrusts to get her back on track this time and when she sped up she could already tell that this was it, oh fuck, she would –

“Stop,” she gasped out, blinking her eyes open to see Steve freeze, his cock still clutched in his hand. “Fuck, hold on, just – watch.”

Steve gulped, his cock twitching hard in his grip and the sight was what did her in, the rough friction of fabric on her clit catching just right with every thrust until –

“Fuck!” she groaned, her whole body jerking when she tipped over the edge, rubbing her release all over the pillow as she rode it out for a few precious seconds. Then she slumped, pulling the pillow away from her sensitive lips as she fell against the back of the couch, her hair plastered to her forehead with sweat. It took a while before she could move again, but when she looked up Steve was still sitting right where she'd left him, staring at her pussy like he wanted to _devour_ her before his eyes snapped up to her face, such a bright blue that it was almost blinding. He'd probably let her do whatever she wanted to him.

But that wasn't the point.

Toni gave herself another moment to catch her breath before she stood up and gathered her clothes, dressing herself quickly and efficiently. Neither of them spoke when she walked towards the elevator, not sparing a glance at Steve even though the tension between them was thick enough to cut with a knife.

She turned back when she was at the door and saw him staring unblinkingly at the wet spot on his pillow as if he wanted to rub his face in it. He'd probably do exactly that the moment she was gone. She smirked.

“Draw what you remember.” Steve's eyes snapped up to hers, his chest heaving as his fingers twitched on his still hard cock. She gripped the doorframe, burning the sight of him into her retinas. “I want to see what you saw.”

He swallowed so hard she could see it from across the room and her lips softened into something more subdued, more sincere.

“Come find me when you're done.”

Steve's eyes widened for a moment before they softened, his gaze still heavy with longing but with an undercurrent of amusement and – dare she say it – affection. Toni's stomach flipped when Steve smiled.

“Okay, Toni. I'll find you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just add, as an artist, that stealing someone's sketchbook or looking at art that isn't explicitly shown to you is a DICK MOVE. It works out for Toni and Steve here, but if you do that to someone in real life, shame on you! Art is an expression of self and whether or not someone wants to show it to you is up to them and them only.
> 
> Just wanted to get that out there. Anyways.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you want so check out my art, here's my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kandisheek-art) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kandisheek).
> 
> And if you want to chat with me or other likeminded people, come join the Put On The Suit Stony 18+ Discord Server [right here](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS). We have a great time :)


End file.
